


Where The Hell Are You?

by Angel_Dawn_Nimbus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Panicking, M/M, Overeager, Worried Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus/pseuds/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus
Summary: “It’s midnight where the hell are you?" “I’m at home. Why?"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 482





	Where The Hell Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I read this prompt wrong. It was supposed to be "It's midnight! Where the hell have you been?" but I decided this way seemed to work better for what I was writing.

Eddie was probably panicking for nothing. Yet, it wasn’t like Buck to be late like this. Eddie had sworn that he and Buck had made plans for this evening. Buck was always eager to hang out with him and Christopher after everything that had happened in the last few months.

They were finally in a good place. They made the effort to hang out with just the two of them a lot more. They would also do movie nights with Christopher, but Eddie treasured the moments it was just him and Buck. They had actually sat down and talked about their issues instead of just ignoring them. They were closer than ever. Eddie had actually begun to realise that he had feelings for Buck and those feelings had been around for a long time. He didn’t know what to do with himself anymore.

Which is probably why he was panicking that Buck had yet to show up. It was getting late and Eddie started thinking the worst.

Eddie was pacing up and down the length of his living room. Buck hadn’t been replying to any of his messages. Which is weird. Buck would usually be sending him little messages to tell Eddie about his day. But literally now it was radio silence.

What if something had happened on his way over? To Eddie’s knowledge Buck had never been in an accident. Buck wasn’t a distracted driver. But that wasn't counting for everyone else on the road. Buck could have gotten into an accident because of someone else's stupidity. 

Eddie sat down heavily on the couch and tried to relax his breathing. It wasn’t working; he needed to hear that Buck was alright. He was stressing himself out.

Eddie pulled his phone back out and there were no new messages. Usually Buck was glued to his phone. Unless he was driving, of course. It was strange that he wasn’t replying. Unless he couldn’t. Great, now he was sending himself further into panic.

Maybe he should call the team. They’d know where Buck is.

Eddie looked at the time on his phone, it was nearing half eleven. Where the hell was Buck?

Eddie decided to give Bobby ring. Maybe Buck forgot they were hanging out tonight and decided to hang around the station filling in for someone who was sick. Or they were just short staffed.

_“Eddie? Is everything alright?"_

Bobby sounded worried. It wasn’t like Eddie to call him this late if it wasn’t an emergency.

“Have you heard from Buck? He was supposed to be coming over tonight and he hasn’t shown up."

_“That isn’t like Buck. He isn’t here if that’s the question you’re going to ask next. He left here at five when his shift ended. I don’t know where he went from here."_

“Thanks Bobby. I’m probably just worried about nothing."

Bobby hung up and went around asking if anyone had heard from Buck as he hadn’t been heard from since he finished his shift.

Eddie went back to pacing. Bobby could call back at any time with bad news that Buck was in the hospital.

Bobby called back ten minutes later. It felt like longer to Eddie.

_“No one has heard from Buck. I called around to other stations to see if anyone had reported any accidents involving a Jeep. I know you don’t want to think about this. Luckily there hasn’t been any. Also, I have a question. Have you tried calling Buck?"_

That was a bit weird that no one had heard from Buck. As far as anyone was aware, he hadn’t gotten into an accident. Hang on, had he even tried to call Buck tonight? He had sent Buck messages, but had he tried calling him?

“Uh... No."

_“Maybe try give him a call. If you don’t hear anything let me know and we’ll keep looking. If you haven’t heard from him maybe try calling Maddie."_

It was Eddie who hung up this time he quickly dialled Buck’s number and hoped for the best.

Buck answered on the fourth ring. He sounded sleepy.

_“Eddie? What’s going on is Christopher ok?"_

Eddie could hear the rustling of sheets on the other end of the line.

“It’s midnight. Where the hell are you?!"

_“At home. Why?"_

Buck sounded so confused. He had no idea why Eddie was yelling at him. He was trying to wake himself up. Was Christopher alright? Eddie hadn’t answered his question now he was getting worried. He was trying to process what was going on. Why was Eddie calling him so late?

“We were supposed to have our movie night tonight, and you never showed up. I got worried."

Eddie was relieved. Buck was alive at least. But he still needed to give an explanation as to why he didn’t show up tonight. He could have at least called to say something had come up.

_“Uh Eddie. We made the plans for Friday night. Not Thursday."_

Eddie froze. Oh my god. Buck was right. Eddie was so eager to spend time with Buck that he was a day off on when their plans actually were for.

“Oh right. Sorry for waking you up."

Eddie hung up the phone before Buck could speak. He was so stupid. He needed to call Bobby back and let him know that the entire thing was a misunderstanding. Not that he wanted to admit it.

Eddie’s phone started ringing in his hand. It was Buck calling back. Eddie took a deep breath then answered.

_“What the hell, Eddie. Why did you hang up on me?"_

“It’s embarrassing." Eddie muttered. He didn’t want to admit to Buck that he had been worried that something had happened to him on the way to Eddie’s. That he spent the last few hours freaking out and thinking up the worst possible scenarios.

_“Embarrassing? Why would it be embarrassing?"_

_“You know what. Never mind. I am coming over there."_

The call dropped. Eddie stood staring at his phone. He needed to now come up with some sort of explanation as to why he had been panicking for hours.

Right, he also needed to call Bobby back and let him know Buck was actually alive.

_“Eddie did you hear from him?"_

“False alarm Cap. Turns out I got my days mixed up" Eddie muttered quietly. He flopped back down onto the couch and groaned.

He could hear Bobby laugh softly on the other end of the line.

“ _What is it with you two? You always end up keeping me on my toes."_ Bobby ended the call. Bobby was right though. It always seemed to be them that caused Bobby the most trouble. Not that they did it on purpose.

He was so embarrassed. Now Buck was on his way over and he would have to properly explain what he had been so freaked out about.

Eddie heard a key in the front door. Buck was here. Time to face the music.

“Eddie? Are you ok? What was that phone call even about?" Buck spoke softly, he didn’t want to wake Christopher up.

“I may have been a little over eager for our movie night. It turns out I had the days mixed up." Eddie was talking to his feet. He couldn’t look at Buck. Who knew how Buck would react?

“I’m confused."

Eddie looked up. He saw Buck standing in front of him looking dishevelled. He looked like he had just thrown on whatever clothes he could find and rushed over here.

“I got worried when you didn’t show up. I waited around for hours thinking something bad had happened to you. I ended up calling Bobby asking if he could find out if anyone had heard from you. He ended up asking other stations to see if they had any calls that were accidents involving a Jeep."

Buck stepped closer. He opened his mouth to answer then closed it again. He was trying to think of what to say in return.

“You were worried about me?"

Buck sounded confused. A little hopeful maybe. Definitely still tired though.

“Of course, I was worried about you. You are my best friend."

“Is that all it is?"

“All?"

“Are you sure it’s just friendship you feel towards me?"

Eddie started clamming up. Was Buck actually expecting an answer? How would Buck react to the truth?

“Uh- Well."

“Because. This isn’t just friendship to me. No matter how hard I try I can’t ignore it anymore. I can’t ignore how much I want a life with you and Christopher. I have wanted to be with you for a long time."

Eddie’s brain seemed to short circuit. He was not expecting Buck to return his feelings. He didn’t expect tonight to come to this. He never thought this would happen.

“I’ve wanted that, too."

Eddie stood up and cupped Buck’s face in between his hands and connected their lips.

After a few seconds Buck stepped back and looked at Eddie with a cheeky grin. 

“Before you freak out next time. Maybe you should try calling first."

Buck brought their lips back together.

Eddie really shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Well, jumping to conclusions led him to this. He couldn’t really complain all that much.


End file.
